Mi Diario
by Lady Lu 4220
Summary: Aqui cuento mi vida diariamente solo espero que lo lean


**DIARIO # 1**

**MI ANTERIOR YO Y MI FAMILIA**

Hoy comienza una nueva historia en mi vida desde hoy comienzo a escribir cada acontecimiento importante que pase diariamente en mi vida .

Por ahora solo les diré como es mi personalidad : Soy una persona muy alegre , le encanta luchar por lo que quiere aunque tenga miedo a los nuevos retos o mejor dicho a lo que pueda pasar en un futuro ( eso es algo que odio de mi ) , todo lo que hago es para que en un futuro pueda hacer feliz a mis papas y ayudar en lo que pueda es mi meta más importante , quiero devolverles todo lo que han hecho por mí cuando llegue a ser profesional . Algunas veces me vuelvo un poco loca …. Siii me da una sobredosis de felicidad jajaja y me encanta divertirme con mis amigos , a veces quisiera resolver los problemas de todos y que siempre tengan una sonrisa en su rostro , hago lo mejor que puedo es lo único que puedo decir.

Antes esta Lu no era como la que acabo de describir … como decirlo habían personas muy malas en mi vida desde mis 13 años hasta los 16 , el colegio no era de gran ayuda , las personas creían que podían hacer de mi lo que se les de la gana , pero lo peor de todo es que yo se los permitía fue la época más oscura , negra o como quieran decirle de mi juventud , se supone que esos años se pasan bien pero no fue así .

Siempre me comprometía a mejorar pero era inútil no se que pasaba conmigo , y como siempre los mas fuertes se aprovechan de las más débiles . Gracias a Dios aparecieron algunos angelitos ( si los llamare angelitos :D ) que siempre estuvieron conmigo y me decían **TE QUIERO COMO ERES : TIMIDA , NERVIOSA ,DESPEINADA, CALLADA .. SIEMPRE TE AYUDARE EN LO QUE NECESITES** … Para mi suerte nuestra amistad ha durado tanto que hasta ahora sigo comunicada con ellas y están pendientes de mi vida como yo a la de ellas .

Después de unos problemas horribles con un profesor .. ( se los juro no hay nadie más demonio que ese hombre ) .. y una enfermedad horrible **"ANEMIA"** ( si también tuve problemas alimenticios pero lo supere me siento bien ahora estuve a punto de entrar a un hospital creo que eso me hizo reaccionar … no se los recomiendo :/ ) … sii perdí un año de colegio pero bien dicen …**LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO..**

Me cambie de colegio jajajaja cada que lo recuerdo … ohhh ! que lindos momentos me vienen a la mente ahí aprendí a ser YO MISMA … más segura , más liberal , mas todooooo …. NUNCA ME HABIA SENTIDO TAN FELIZ EN MI VIDA ….

Era obvio al principio extrañaba a mis ANGELITOS y como los dos colegios quedaban cerca podía bajar a verlas después de clases . Por lo que mas sufría era por mi mejor amiga **ERAMOS** dos personas inseparables nos comprendíamos la una a la otra , teníamos los mismos gustos y en fiiiin …. Muchas cosas mas . pero en esta vida **HAY QUE SABER QUE AVECES LOS CAMBIOS SON BUENOS**… no me equivoque conforme pasaba el tiempo me encantaba mas el colegio y las travesuras de todas ahí (siii era colegio de mujeres ) ni tanto de mujeres más parecíamos pandilleros …. Sii pandilleros …. Paredes rayadas , travesuras con el extintor … Luchas en el curso , huelgas , groserías , profesores que no te bajaban el autoestima es mas parecíamos amigos todos . Y ahí comenzó mi relación con los vecinos del colegio de alado gracias a mi mejor amiga (la que les comente antes ) ella tiene un algo un no se que que hace amigos al instante ... perooo … esa es otra historia jajaja ..

Ya les conté de mi vida en el colegio ahora va por mi familia .. Pues bueno mi familia es extraña … y estoo también puede sonar extraño , recuerdo muy bien el día en que comenzaron mis recuerdos noo sé si me entienden .. pero ese día era de noche y escuchaba gritos , tengo un hermano mayor , yo dormía con él y me acuerdo que ese día mi hermano me grito **QUEDATE AQUÍ,** luego lo escuche llorar y tuve miedo . ( Sii mis papas se estaban pelando ) . Mi papa se fue de la casa con una persona muy mala no valía la pena , después que se dio cuenta de su error vino a disculparse con nosotros (luego de muuuuchos años ) .

Mi mama siempre nos ha dicho que a pesar de todo debemos amar a nuestro papa porque es nuestro papa y punto . Luego de eso y de muchas visitas los fines de semana durante muchos años mis papas se convirtieron como en mejores amigos se cuentan de todo y se ayudan entre ellos .

Años más tarde nos enteramos que mi papa volvió a estar con otra persona y que iba a tener un hijo , sentí un gran rencor pero al fin y al cabo mi mama nos hizo razonar , ella me dijo :**ES TU HERMANA NO LA ODIES NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA.**

A mi hermanita … No la odioo es mas ahora la quiero es lo mejor que me nos ha pasado en la vida a mi hermano y a mí , también tuve dos hermanos mas , si conocieran a mi otro hermano les aseguro que se enamorarían de el .. hablo enserio , y bueno mi otra hermanita ella murió fue una bebe prematura , justamente el 10 de octubre se cumple 4 años de muerte .. Ahhh claro y la razón por la que mi familia es rara es porque mi mama ama a mis hermanitos , cada vez que vienen ellos le dicen mami ya vinimos vamos al parque jajaja es tan gracioso….

Cada momento que paso con mi familia es único no cambiaría nada por estar con ellos y pasar como locos en peleas de almohadas con nuestro papa . :D

Es el resumen de mi vida de lo que me ha pasado ...

**ATT : LU**


End file.
